Un gran amor hasta el final
by ipartyouin8
Summary: Fic Huli,en tiempo actual, una de las tantas teorías que contiene mi cabeza.
1. Pensamos mucho y hacemos poco

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, soy ddelacan por si no sabían(? Es completamente Huli, es una teoría Huli que yo tengo en mi cabeza y AMO y bueno, quería compartirla, soy malísima escribiendo pero bueno, esto me ayuda a descargarme.. espero que les guste y si no les gusta la voy a seguir igual porque es como ir al psicólogo para mi xd :D

**Cap 1- Pensamos mucho y hacemos poco.**

Él, acostado en la cama de su mansión en LA, no hacía más que pensar en lo que había sucedido, en ella, y en lo que iba a suceder. El sabía que había cometido muchos errores, que no se la había jugado por ella, que tal vez fue lento, que debió actuar diferente, también sabía que la amaba con locura, que moría por tenerla en sus brazos y que la extrañaba más que nunca.

Ella, cenando con su nuevo novio y los hijos de este, estaba ida, no se concentraba, Robert le hablaba pero ella estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo que la tenía inquieta.. en el mensaje que** ÉL** le había mandado la noche anterior,ese mensaje que no se había atrevido a leer.

Él seguía pensando.. _'lo habrá leído? Habrá cambiado el número? Y si lo leyó su novio? Me muero, no no, Será demasiado tarde? No, si me ama no es demasiado tarde, no?' _No sabia que pensar, estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos, esperaba la respuesta de ella, fuera cual fuera quería saber que pensaba ella sobre lo que el le había escrito, al mismo tiempo sabía que pronto volvería a encontrársela en el set y tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, el necesitaba una respuesta, no quería perderla pero tampoco podía seguir así, extrañándola tanto.

Ella, ya recostada al lado de un hombre al que ya no quería igual que antes, no podía dormir, lo miraba dormir y pensaba '_por qué no me gusta verlo dormir? Por qué no siento al mirarlo lo que sentía cuando lo miraba a __**ÉL**__? Por qué no me abraza como __**ÉL**__? Por qué no me toca como __**ÉL**__? Basta Lisa, basta, él no se atrevió a dejar todo por mi, será que no me amaba lo suficiente, yo tuve que seguir con mi vida, y eso hice, conocí a Robert, lindo no es pero algo de él me atrajo, me cayó bien, lo conocí y creo.. creo que me enamore… ' _

Intentó dormir con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.. pero a los 5 minutos volvió a pensar _'Pero a quién quiero engañar? No lo amo, no siento lo que sentí algúna vez por el, creí que podía seguir adelante, buscar un nuevo amor pero estoy equivocada, no lo quiero hacer sufrir, pero digamos que el tampoco me ama mucho, a veces siento que le gusta más ir a los eventos por las cámaras que para acompañarme, cada vez me cierra menos, e intento hacer ojos ciegos pero no puedo, y esto de Hugh me confunde más aun.. dios, tengo tanto que pensar… Y aún no leí el mensaje de Hugh, soy una cobarde, tengo que leerlo, tengo que saber que me quiso decir, pero tengo miedo…..'_

Decidió que por la mañana iba a pensar todo mucho más, ver que hacía con su vida, y tal vez leer ese mensaje tan esperado.

**Continuará.**

**Próximo capitulo 'El mensaje'**


	2. El mensaje

Aaaw me encantaron los reviews , & los coments en twitter, muchas gracias Este cap sinceramente no me gusta nada como quedo, pero sepan entender, estoy deprimida . En fin, si no les gusta como a mi, sorry, espero que el próximo sea mejor :/ bye.

**2-El mensaje-**

8 am, casa de Lisa.

-Buen día hermosa

-Buen día Robert,como dormiste?

-Yo bien, pero a ti te note un poco inquieta durante la noche… te pasaba algo?

-No no, solo estaba pensando que vestido ponerme esta noche.

-OH CIERTO! Eso te iba a decir, esta noche tenemos el evento, obvio que te acompaño, no? Ya lavé mi traje, no quiero parecer una estrella suicia—

-Estrella? Acompañante de la mujer que amas y acompañas para que no este sola querras decir…

-Si si, eso, bueno.. vamos no? Podemos llevar a los niños y así mostrar lo felices que somos –_beso-_

_-_Eeem, si si Ro, como quieras.

Se levantó de la cama , tomó el celular y fue al baño..

'_Dios, estrella? Wtf? Este hombre cada día me sorprende más.. y no para bien. Bueno ya, basta, tengo que leer el mensaje.. '_

Abre el celular, tenía 3 nuevos mensajes, todos de Hugh,abre el último que había recibido y lee;

'_**Veo que es demasiado tarde.. no te molestaré más Lisa,solo recuerda que siempre te amaré'**_

Se queda mirándolo extrañada y lee el que sigue.

'_**Porfavor Lisa respóndeme, por lo menos dime que no, porfavor no me dejes sufrir así'**_

Y el tercero… (el primero que Hugh le había mandando)

_**Mi vida**__**.. extrañaba tanto mandarte mensajes… sé que cometí mis errores, tal vez es demasiado tarde, sé que debes estar dolida, y supongo que ya no sientes lo que sentías por mí..pero cuando te ví por la tv, con ese, que ni siquiera puedo llamar hombre, ese que no te merece, me morí de dolor y reaccioné, me di cuenta que todavía te amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo y ahora estoy dispuesto a jugármela por ti, a dejar absolutamente TODO por ti, a amarte y afrontar cualquier cosa JUNTOS… Me siento un idiota diciéndotelo por mensaje, pero sabía que si me aparecía en tu casa podrías tener problemas..Solo te pido que me respondas lo que sientas, verdaderamente lo que sientas.. Te amo y muero por decírtelo personalmente, Hugh.**_

'_Ahora me lo viene a decir? Sorry Hugh, es demasiado tarde.. pff, como si yo lo amara? Já, no, ese hombre no se la jugó por mi..' _Indignada…

Pasaron dos segundos, cuando una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

'_Aaai pero si es una ternura, con lo que le cuesta escribir mensajes.. como extrañaba que me diga mi vida por diossss, que ganas de contestarle que muero por verlo.. pero no, Lisa, contrólate.. piensa… y si lo invito a casa? No no, muy arriesgado.. y si me aparezco en la de el? No ,no, muy regalada.. mejor le contesto algo frio y cálido a la vez'_

Se dispuso a escribir el mensaje, escribió muchísimos, nunca estaba convencida de cual mandarle.. hasta que se decidió y le envió una respuesta..

Él, estaba tocando el piano en su mansión, tratando de no pensar en la respuesta que, el creía, no haber recibido.. hasta que escucha el ruido de su celular..

'_Ai dios, será ella? Espero que si.. :o y si es Jo? Dios esa mujer nunca me dejará en paz, vamos Hugh no seas pesimista, es ella, es ella, es ella…'_ sedirigió hacia su celular..

-SIIII,SIIII, ES ELLA! SIIIII!

'_Ok Hugh compórtate, no seas infantil'_ pensaba..

Le temblaban las manos.. tenía miedo de leerlo pero a la vez se moría por saber que decía.

Comenzó leerlo, ya la primer palabra lo dejó pálido, le corrió una emoción por el cuerpo que hacía mucho no sentía…

_**Bebé.**__**. lo siento, no respondí antes porque no lo había leído.. no quise hacerte esperar. Entiendo que necesitabas decírmelo pero no es un tema para hablar por mensajes de texto…**_

'_Dios mio, me dijo Bebé, oooooooow hace meses que no me dice bebe!'_

Y le respondió..

_**No te das una idea de los feliz que me haz hecho , si, lo sé.. quiero verte y no solo para hablarte.. y tiene que ser antes de empezar a rodar.. Ven a mi casa esta noche, a la hora de siempre.. te espero mi vida.**_

Próximo capítulo: Ser tu vida hasta que me muera.


	3. Ser tu vida hasta que me muera

Aasaaa, las maté con el 'bebé' eh(? Gracias por los reviews :D.. bueno les cuento que lo más probable es que me quede sin vida hábil en fanfiction por unos problemas pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir los caps de alguna forma! :) Pero si tardo sepan entender…OTRA COSA: Me cuesta HORRORES escribir con el 'tu' y el eres y el verás y sabrás y todos los verbos así xd asique sorry si se me escapa un 'vos' o los verbos argentinos :E

**3-Ser tu vida hasta que me muera.**

9.45 pm- casa de Hugh.

Él estaba recién bañado, perfumado, peinado y vestido no muy formal, no muy casual , como a ella le gustaba.. se moría de los nervios,no sabía que iba a sentir al verla , al tenerla en frente después de este tiempo donde habían pasado miles de cosas, al mirarla a esos ojos celestes que tanto lo cautivaban…

Minutos antes, Élla intentaba safarse de Robert, esa noche tenían un evento pero ella quería y debía ir a la casa de Hugh.

-Amor,estas lista para ir al evento? – dijo Robert-

-Mm Rob.. sobre eso, no voy a ir.

-QUE? Pero por qué?

-No me siento bien… pero ve tu!

-No Lisa como podría ir sin ti.

-Represéntame Robert, por favor!

-Bueno, si insistes…

'_Bueh, no le tuve que insistir mucho.. –enojada- ai pero de qué me quejo? Mejor, asi voy a lo de Hugh '_

-Gracias Robert! (beso en la mejilla)

Robert sin ningún problema partió al evento dejando a Lisa sola en la casa.

Lisa se bañó, se cambio, perfumo, pinto, peino y se dirigió a la casa de Hugh, feliz.

….Llegó y toco el timbre, Hugh casi pega un grito al escucharlo. Pero se contuvo y abrió la puerta.. La vió, la tenia en frente, hermosa, con un vestido negro ajustado, sensillo ,que dejaba bien al descubierto sus piernas que decían TODO, el pelo natural como a Hugh le gustaba y un leve maquillaje. Hugh quedó anonadado, no podía creer que por fin la tenia enfrente, después de tantos nervios, ahora sí podría jugársela por ella , decirle todo lo que sentía y tal vez algo mas.

Al mirarse sintieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, sentían esa confianza que tenían cuando estaban en pleno romance, esa forma directa de decirse las cosas, ella se sentía como en casa en esa mansión en la que tantos días había estado, el no podía creer tenerla en su casa otra vez, toda para el.

-Lisa, que hermosa estás… bueno,cuando no?.. pasá mi vida…

-Gracias bebé vos también estás hermoso.. pero dejémonos de piropos y vamos a lo nuestro, a hablar me refiero.

-No vamos a hablar ni una palabra más sin antes comerte la boca

(Hugh la devoró con tanta ternura, ella le correspondió)

-Como extrañaba tus labios mujer.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Ven, primero vamos a comer.

- mmm Que me cocinaste bebe?

-Lamento decepcionarte pero estaba tan nervioso que no tuve mejor idea que llamar al delivery pedir comida vegetariana .

(ella rie) –No importa, como en los viejos tiempos que te olvidabas de cocinar…

(ambos rien)..

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo de cualquier cosa mientras comían, terminaron, y pasaron al sillón del living .. y entraron en tema

-Lisa, no puedo verte con el.. no puedo verte con ese tipo, te mereces alguien mejor..

-Hugh, yo no iba a esperarte toda la vida, y sí, me enamore de el en un momento.. cual es el problema?

-Vaaamos Lisa no me vas a decir que tienes con el la relación que tenías conmigo!

-No, eso jamaz.. pero no la he pasado tan mal con el.. hasta ahora

-QUE? TE HIZO ALGO? (exaltado)

-No bebe, calmate! Digo que en este ultimo tiempo no me cierran varias cosas de el.. nose bien.

-Mmm.. asi me gusta

-Hugh! (enojo fingido)

-Bueno bueno perdón .. es que lo odio.. Bueno , no viene al caso.. Lisa quiero hablar seriamente.

-Si, yo también. Por qué no viniste por mi? Por qué no te la jugaste por mi?

-Lisa tu me conoces, sabes que soy infantil aveces, que mi cabeza entre la depresión desde la adolescencia, mis hijos, Jo, el trabajo no da más…me confundo, y en ese momento estaba más confundido que nunca .

-Lo sé, y no te guardo rencor .. pero necesitaba que vengas por mi, que enfrentes todo por mi, y no lo hiciste.

-Lo se y me duele en el alma, pero yo intentaba sacarte de mi cabeza después de lo que pasó, intentaba engañar a mi corazón mirando a otras.. y pensaba como decirte que te quiero y desafiar le mundo entero,como gritar que hemos soñado si hemos perdido, hemos ganado, como decirte que me muero de amor si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón. No podía, no podía decirte a ti lo que sentía si nisiquiera podía aceptarlo yo.. y me arrepiento.

(ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Pero me calló la ficha, cuando te ví, te vi besándolo a ese, no te había visto con otro y nunca había sentido tantos celos, en ese momento estaba en Escocia con mis hijos, Jo y mi hermano.. y ellos notaron mi cara de odio, me puse rojo y no me controlé, me levanté furioso de la mesa y fui a tomar aire, no dejaba de pensar, no podía creer que te había perdido de esa forma,que había perdido a la mujer de mi vida. Asi que en ese momento le pedí el divorcio a Jo, juntos era obvio que ya no estábamos , tardó un poco pero me lo dió… y ya deben estar por terminarse todos los papeles.

-Esperabas que me quede soltera toda la vida? Esperándote tejiendo una bufanda? No Hugh, terminé la bufanda y como ví que no venias decidí salir en busca de alguien que alegre mi vida, y fui feliz.. pero como te dije ya no es lo que era, y tu mensaje me descolocó, no me esperaba un mensaje tuyo.. no esperaba esas palabras, el 'mi vida' me dejó palida..

-Tienes razón… pero no esperaba que me esperes, lo que más quiero en la vida es que seas feliz, pero realmente no creo que lo seas con ese hombre.

-Y la verdad es que ahora , aquí, sentada, después de haber cenado contigo y me hayas comido la boca de la forma en que lo hiciste me doy cuenta de que no, no soy feliz con Robert , no lo amo.

-Puedo comerte cuando quieras (sonrisa seductora)..

-Puedes comerme cuando quieras. Pero no nos vayamos de tema.

-Bueno bueno.. y a mi me amas?

(suspiro , mirada, sonrisa) Si, te amo, y sé que tu a mi también.

-De eso no hay duda, te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Pero me amas como antes,que me amabas pero no diste todo por mi? O esta vez me amas lo suficiente?

(el se acerca a ella y en voz casi baja y tierna le dice…)

-Siempre te ame más de lo que alguna vez había amado, pero esta vez desafio el mundo por ti, grito a los cuatro vientos que sos la mujer de mi vida, me tatuo Lisa E es MI VIDA en el pecho si quieres ,te llevo al altar de mi corazón, publico miles de fotos viejas juntos besándonos para confirmar todos los rumores que alguna vez tan cobardemente desmentí, hago lo que tú necesites para saber que esta vez dejo hasta mi nombre por ti.

(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas otra vez)-Lo único que quiero es ser tu vida hasta que me muera.

Se hunden en un beso tierno y eterno…

**Continuará.**

Ai me deben odiar jajajaj, lo corte en la mejor parte :E pero es que si no era muy largo xd

Una parte un dialogo de Hugh es una canción de Axel, 'Como decirte que te quiero' aaw es tan Huli, bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto :D No esperen algo pervert todavía, la ternura continua. Igualmente algo muy pervert no va a haber nunca por lo menos no escrito por mi, no me da la cara jajajajja perdón xd

**Próximo cap- Como si fuera la primera vez.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, gente i'm back, seguro me odiarion y se acordaron de mi mama, hermana, abuela y todo eso(? Pero ya estoy aca y subo el ep, espero que les guste

Yo sé que quieren pervert, lo se(? Pero enserio no puedo escribirlo xd no me da la cara y seria super aburrido lo que escribiría xd asi que están invitadas a usar su imaginación xD

**Cap 4- Como si fuera la primera vez.**

Ese beso profundo en el que se unieron duró varios minutos.. luego se separaron, y se miraron de una forma hermosa, sus ojos reflejaban amor y ternura, solamente ellos dos podrían entender esa mirada, muy a su estilo, esa mirada que solo podían hacer solo uno con el otro.

Sin necesitar ni un ruido, ni una palabra, ni un suspiro, solo con la mirada ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.. Hugh la cargó y la llevo a su habitación. Se quitaron la ropa muy suavemente sin dejar de besarse, sus cuerpos deseaban amarse,como tantas veces lo habían hecho , pero esta vez era diferente, porque ahora se extrañaban, necesitaban amar al otro y que el otro los ame,necesitaban volver a sentir eso que nadie más les había hecho sentir. Sin tardar mucho, lo hicieron de la forma más sutil tierna y delicada que se puede hacer, amándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, lo hicieron toda la noche, parecían no cansarse nunca de besarse, tenían tantos besos guardados para dar, tantos abrazos ,tantas caricias, tanto sentimiento junto . En el medio de todo esto se escuchaban entre suspiros frases como

_Te extrañé tanto, te amo, extrañaba tu piel,etc._ Y miles de cosas que se decían con la mirada, que solo ellos entendían. Por la mañana, despiertan abrazados..

-Creo que mejor podrías tatuarte Lisa en las nalgas, así saben que son mias.

(ambos rien)

-Todo mi cuerpo es tuyo, no hace falta ningún tatuaje mi vida. (beso)

-Ooh no! Robert se debe estar preguntando donde estoy!

-Aaah Lisa come on, después de lo de anoche te importa lo que piense o haga ese?

-No es que me importe pero… (el no la dejo terminar y se avalanzó sobre ella, besándola, casi devorándola)

-Definitivamente no me importa, si estoy contigo no importa absolutamente nada más. _Dijo ella_

El se levantó, ella no lo dejaba de mirar, el fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para tomarlo en la cama como antes lo hacían.. ella mientras tanto miró su celular, tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Robert y 2 mensajes de texto. El primer mensaje decía

'_**En 5 estoy allá, ponete el conjuntito rojo que me gusta'**_

'_Já,pobre, esperaba verme y con prentenciones'_

Y el otro decía

'_**Lisa, donde estás? Hace media hora llegué y todavía no vienes, te llamé mil veces, estas bien?'**_

'_A bien, tardó media hora en notar que no estaba?'_

En eso llega Hugh con una bandeja, café, jugo de naranja, frutas, tostadas y más cosas que les gustaba desayunar a ambos.

-Te estabas textiando con tu novio? (en tono gracioso)

-Él a mi, pero no le voy a contestar.

-Lo vas a dejar? Otra vez clandestinidad no porfavor, ya pensé donde ir tatuarme y todo (ironia)

-Si, pero no por mensaje! .. me dijo que estaba en casa y no me encontró, se preocupo.. no creo que se merezca que lo deje por mensaje.

-En casa? Viven juntos?

-mmm celoso?

-Y con orgullo! Dime viven juntos?

-No exactamente, el viene un par de días, yo voy a su casa, noches allá, noches acá.. tu sabes, como hacíamos nosotros al principio.

-Como olvidar esos momentos, correr, escondernos, cambiar de auto para que los paparazzis no nos sigan… solo para amarnos. (se abrazan)

-Bueno basta, desayunemos y vivamos el momento.

Y eso hicieron, desayunaron, hablaron, rieron,etc.. Se quedaron en la cama un par de horas, mirándose, acariciándose,besándose.. hasta que ella dice…

-No quiero,pero tengo que irme…

-Nooo no te vayas mi vida!

-Creeme no quiero irme, pero tengo un hombre al que darle una explicación..

-Explicacion? Vamos Lisa son 3 palabras las que le tenes que decir 'NO TE AMO' no es tan difícil..

-Mira quien habla,el que tardo años en dejar a su mujer.. hablando de eso.. cuando salen los papeles?

-Tengo que llamar a mi abogado, pero igual no me importa, yo anuncio lo nuestro aunque no estén los papeles, esta vez NADA nos detendrá. Y sí, tienes razón.. tomate tu tiempo en dejarlo, mientras no dejes de estar conmigo.. no podría imaginarme sin ti otra vez.

-Eso espero!... sabes que si es por mi me mudo a tu casa ya,pero primero quiero terminar las cosas con Robert.

-Esta bien.. y hablando de mudanza, cuando termines con el vamos a tener que hablar de eso, tengo varias ideas para nuestra nueva vida

(sonríe)- mmm me encanta verte así, decidido, y yo también tengo ideas, varios sueños que quiero cumplir con vos. Pero ahora me tengo que ir…

(suspiro) – Pero vuelves esta noche no?

-Lo dudo.. pero nose, déjame que mi cabeza se aclare, deje a Robert y después te llamo (vistiéndose) y no me mires así que siento que me violas con la mirada.

-Ganas de violarte no me faltan pero entendeme, extrañaba tanto verte desnuda.

-Y yo a ti.

El se para, se pone un bóxer , y la acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Bebe, realmente tengo que agradecerte, gracias por mandarme ese mensaje, por insitarme a venir acá y hacerme pasar una noche inolvidable.

-Gracias? Yo te tengo que agradecer,por no desenamorarte de mi, después de lo cobarde que fui, gracias por estár aquí para mi, por dejarte amar y por amarme, gracias por ser simplemente tú.

(Beso)

-Te amo

-Te amo más.

-Hasta pronto baby

-Hasta esta noche, si no vienes me aparezco en tu casa, no tengas dudas.

(ella sonríe) y se va.

Fue muy now what, no? Jajaja perdón! Bueno ojalá les haya gustado.. van a ver muchas canciones en mi fic porque me re inspiran, asique los derechos reservados a esos artistas(?

**Proximo cap- Tu amor me hace grande.**


End file.
